Gorillaz
by Spyder1070
Summary: Picking up where "Muds story. Child of Darkness", left off. Murdoc and 2D are searching for two more band members. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Murdoc, now happy he's found a singer/ keyboardist, in the not so bright his sights on finding a drummer for his new band. He makes his way up and down the streets of Essex, Stuart always in tow. Searching for that one person, he just knows has to be out there. That feeling he'd gotten when he first laid eyes on Stuart, as the young man stood up in front of Murdoc s car, at Tescos. Is what the Bassist is looking for. He just knows if he sees someone, who gives him that same feeling. Then he's found him. Eventually though, the Bassist comes to the conclusion the one he's looking for, just isn't out there. Which means he has to take his search, further a field. But to where? He stops looking and takes a few days to wind down and re-evaluate the situation. 'Where on Earth would I be, if I were someone with style and rhythm?' He thinks, as he watches Stuart sitting zoned out on the bench seat of the Winnie. With a glass of Scotch, dangling precariously his fingers. 'Sitting here asking where I'd be. That's where I'd be. Ahaw, haw, haw.' Murdoc chuckles quietly to himself and stands up. Approaching the young man and gently sliding the glass from his fingers. He sculls the contents and places the glass on a small table. Then turns back to the young man and sighs. Murdoc reaches his hand back behind him, and bringing it sharply around again. Slaps the dazed young man violently on the side of the head. Stuart falls sideways off the bench with the impact, and onto the floor. He quickly jumps up onto his feet again, and looks about himself rapidly with a mixture of pain and shock, etched in his face.

"Wha? Wha' happened?" Stuart squeaks, looking rapidly up one end of the Winnie, and back again towards the front windshield. Murdoc walks casually over to his bed and belly flops onto it. Bringing his hands up in front of him and resting his chin on them. He crosses his ankles and clicks his unnaturally long tongue. Ignoring the confused protests of the young man behind him, still trying desperately to work out why his ear hurts. Stuart stops searching after a while and calms down again. Sitting back down on the bench seat and looking down at his hands. He suddenly remembers he was holding a glass of Scotch and turns his hands over and back again. Trying to work out where it had disappeared to. He leans down and begins searching the floor. Just in case he'd dropped it, and it had rolled away somewhere.

"We need to go further than here Faceache. I have to find a drummer, and so far all I've found. Is that there just isn't one here." Murdoc mumbles into the bed clothes. Stuart looks up at the Bassist, still rubbing his ear, and tips his head slightly to his shoulder thinking.

"Why doncha go to America? That's where them hip hoppy people are? They'd be good drummers." Stuart smiles and looks back down at the floor, checking it one more time for the illusive glass. Murdoc lifts his head from his hands for a moment and blinks. Then slowly turns his head towards the young man. He looks about the Winnie, checking to make sure he and the dull minded youth are actually alone. 'He couldn't of just said that. Did he just say that?' Murdoc thinks, watching Stuart as he suddenly sees the glass on the small table and steps over to it. Picking it up and triumphantly holding it up to him with a smile. "I found it."

"America, hmm? That's actually not a bad idea. Glad I thought of that really. Now where would you be, without me hey?" Murdoc smiles and rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and grinning broadly to himself. Stuart furrows his brow to think, placing the tip of his finger against his bottom lip. He was sure he was the one who mentioned it? But he finds himself suddenly distracted by the image of a dog in a clown costume, riding a bicycle. And is not able to really remember exactly what it was he'd been trying to think about. He shrugs instead and places the glass in the sink.

"Gee, I dunno Muds. Home wif me Mum and dad I s'pose." Murdoc looks over at the youth and raises an unseen eyebrow. 'Mum and Dad. Hmm? Gotta get them way out the picture. They're nuthin but a distraction to the moron. How to make the Dullard more my own?' Suddenly struck by and idea, he looks back up at the ceiling again.

"I should give you a new name. Stuart is just sooo... poofy. I know, coz of yer two dents, I'm gunna call you.... errm? 2D. Much better I think." Stuart looks up and over at the Bassist, sneering a little at the suggestion his name wasn't good enough.

"Hey! My Mum gave me that name. Ain' nuthin' poofy about it at all." The young man snaps angrily, clenching his fists and turning round to face Murdoc. The Bassist snaps his head back round to the boy quickly, and slowly slides from the bed. His eyes sparkling brightly in the dimly lit wagon. He rises from the bed and stands defiantly before the now cringing young man. His eyes blazing out at the him, from under his long thick fringe. Almost as if they are on fire. Stuart backs away, as his courage drains out and into the floor. Slowly sitting back down on the bench seat and curling up, almost into a ball. Covering the back of his head with his arms, to defend himself from the blows he's sure are about to follow.

"I don' recall askin' fer yer opinion." Murdoc growls through clenched teeth. "2D!" He adds for definition, and strides quickly over to the terrified young man, his fist pulled back and ready to strike.

Outside the Winnie. Sitting in a parking lot, under and old lamp post with it's dirty yellowish light shining down on the old mustard colored wagon. Cars can be heard in the distance. Making their way down the dark neon lit streets of what Essex offers in way of a night-life. A small group of people pile out of a night club, laughing and joking with one another. Unaware that in a lonely parking lot, in a wagon under a lamp post. A blue haired young man is being beaten into unconsciousness.

The next day 2D wakes up on the floor of the Winnie. His face and arms covered in dark purplish, greenish bruises. He licks at the corner of his mouth, where blood has dried. Wincing and wiping at it with his wrist. Slowly he struggles to his feet, holding his stomach. And limps over to the kitchen sink for a glass of water, and then begins searching the drawer for his painkillers. In the bed sleeping comfortably, Murdoc snores loudly. Grinning occasionally and giggling to himself in his sleep. 2D looks over and watches for a while. Till the pounding in his temples snaps him back to reality and reminds him of what he's doing. He swallows a hand full of pills, washing them down with water. Then heads back to the bench seat, opening it and grabbing his towel and toiletries. Quietly opening the Winnie s door and stepping outside. He slowly limps his way across the cold pavement. Murdoc had parked near a toilet block, because the Winnie s water tanks had enough for cooking and such. But no where near enough water, for 2D to shower every day. Murdoc not being one to bathe, had never done anything about it, nor seemed to really care for such details. But at the moment, 2D didn't mind. He didn't really want to be anywhere near Murdoc right now anyway.

Once clean, the young man slowly makes his way back to the wagon. Stopping for a moment to listen to the dawn chorus and watch the morning light change colors. He shudders a little with cold and steps back up into the Winnie, quietly closing the door again behind him. He puts away his toiletries and hangs up his towel on the drivers seat to dry. Then makes his way back into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. He takes a box of cereal from the cupboard and stops, looking at the box. 'Muds don' eat breakfast. In a way, he really only bought this for me.' The young man thinks, looking over at the still loudly snoring Bassist. He sighs and comes to the conclusion that Murdoc does quite a lot of things for him really. And begins to feel bad about not having to want to have much to do with him that morning. 'I really should be much nicer ta him, after all, he did save me life.' 2D smiles and pours out the cereal into a bowl. Murdoc wakes up and yawns, stretching out his arms and cracking the bones in his neck loudly. He scratches the back of his head with his hand and looks over at 2D. Who is now sitting down at the small table, eating his breakfast.

"Mornin' Muds." 2D smiles, waving at the Bassist with his spoon. Murdoc grunts and slides from the bed, shaking the sleepy sensation from his legs and scratching his testicles. 2D raises an eyebrow and turns his attention away from him, back down to his bowl. Shovelling a large spoonful of the cereal into his mouth. He chews quietly and looks out the window beside him instead. Suddenly the young mans train of thought is interrupted by the loud splashing sound of Murdoc urinating into the toilet bowl. 2D stops mid-chew and stares ahead wide eyed. His face slowly contorting and twisting into a grimace of disgust. He sits at the table almost frozen. And waits for the sound to finish so he can continue eating his cereal. It almost seems to go on for hours, till finally it tinkles and splashes to a stop. Breathing a sigh of relief, he continues chewing. Thinking the older man has finished. But then Murdoc begins to hack and cough loudly, clearing his sinuses and spitting the foul colored fluid into the toilet bowl in front of him. The young man has had enough. His appetite ruined by Murdoc s morning ritual, he chokes down the mouthful of cereal and drops his spoon in the bowl. Putting it down on the table in front of him and pushing it away.

"Yer still in good witcha Mum and dad, ain' ya?" Murdoc calls from the toilet. 2D nods quietly without thinking that from where Murdoc is, he can't see him nodding. Murdoc sticks his head out from the small room and looks at the silent boy. "Yeah?" He repeats, not sure if it was him or the boy that hadn't heard. 2D looks up from the table and nods again.

"Yeah. Why?" He asks the Bassist, poking at the bowl of half eaten cereal in front of him and sighing loudly. Murdoc adjusts himself and walks to the cupboard over the sink. Opening it and taking out a bottle of Whiskey and a glass. He heads over to the table where the young man is sitting and pushes the bowl aside with the back of his arm, dropping the glass down and sitting opposite him. He opens the bottle and splashes a small amount of the golden fluid into the glass, nodding at the boy to take it while swigging from the bottle himself.

"It's like this ya see. You!" Murdoc replies, pointing at the boy with a finger and wiping his lips with the back of his other hand. "Are gunna ask 'em fer some money." Murdoc grins and swigs from the bottle again. 2D looks quizzically at the Bassist and picks up his glass.

"Why?" He repeats and takes a sip. Murdoc pauses and licks his lips, his eyes narrowing as he stares at the youth. Annoyed at always being questioned.

"Have we not yet learned about this shit? How many times have I gotta thump ya? Before ya get it into yer thick head ta just do as yer fuckin' told!" Murdoc snarls, raising his fist again and making the young man duck protectively under his arm.

"No, yeah. I understand Boss. But me Mum and Dad are gunna ask me wot I want the money for. Wot am I s'pose ta tell 'em?" Murdoc lowers his fist and grinds his teeth. Although still annoyed at being questioned, he can see the young man has a point. 2D relaxes again and stares at the glass on the table in front of him. He pokes at it with his finger and waits for Murdoc to explain. Making a game of what he's doing, by sliding the glass back and forth across the table between his hands. Murdoc looks down at the glass and becomes irritated by the sound it makes, as it moves back and forth across the tables laminated surface. He drops his hand down on it to stop it's momentum. Making the young man look back up again into his threatening features.

"Because it was yer idea, to go to America. And I'm sure yer parents wouldn't begrudge their precious little boy an overseas holiday... Would they?" Murdoc sneers. 2D furrows his brow and looks back down at the back of Murdoc s hand, still draped over his glass.

"I fought it woz your idea?" 2D points out, waiting for Murdoc to let go of his glass. The Bassist face drops a little and he thinks a moment. Letting go of the glass and taking another swig from the bottle. He smacks his lips loudly and swallows.

"Well yeah, it was. You was just speakin' out loud fer me is all. Stop arguin' and git out there and make the call, ya moron." Murdoc growls and pushes the young man sharply in the shoulder, waving him out of the chair. 2D stands up and walks from the Winnie. With Murdoc close behind still pulling on his jeans and doing up his fly. Making sure not to loose his charge, the Bassist shows the boy to a phone box and hands him some loose change. Then stands guard, waiting outside while the boy makes the call. A few moments later he hears the receiver being returned to it's cradle and the door opening. 2D steps out and smiles a little.

"They said they'd pay for the tickets Muds. But they can' afford ta give us no spendin' money or nufink." He explains, plunging his hands into his jacket pockets, and kicking the corner of the booth gently with the toe of his Converse sneakers. Murdoc rolls his eyes and sighs. Dropping his head back on his shoulders, as if appealing to the Heavens for strength.

"Do I haffta think of everythin'? Ring yer Grandparents then. I dunno, somebody. Anybody! Just git me some money. It's not like we can live out there a while on fresh air ya know. Ya pillock!" He shoves the boy in the back and into the booth again. The young man rings around and slowly builds up a nice amount of spending money for them both. Having it wired straight into Murdoc s account. As per the Bassists instructions. Murdoc smiles and rubs his hands together greedily. Not realising that for a moment, he was looking the perfect picture of his Father from quite a few years before. He's too busy concentrating on the thought that right now, he had his hands on a lovely little cash cow. So for a while, money would not be an issue for him.

A few days later, after checking the money has indeed been placed in his account. Murdoc makes his way down to the travel agents and books a flight for him and 2D. Scheduled to depart in a couple of months time. The Bassist still has a few things to tend to, before he leaves. One thing being a permanent place of residence. He wasn't just going to abandon the Winnie anywhere. And knew he couldn't possibly take it with him. He also couldn't leave it at his Dads. Knowing that if he did the old man would probably sell it on for cash, the moment Murdoc left the street, let alone the country.

That same afternoon Murdoc heads down to a internet cafe. And starts looking about for a place he feels worthy to set him and his new band up in. He stumbles onto a site called "giganticdisusedstudiosinthemiddleofnowhere. com" and looks about for somewhere there. Very quickly he finds what he is looking for, and emails the site owner. Setting up a date for them to go out and let him look around the place. He drops 2D off at his parents for a couple of days, and checks the studio out. It doesn't take him long to agree. And given the price is right, he spends the last of his own money to buy it and do the place up a little. Now with his own place and satisfied that at least this end was settled with. He gets back to thinking about the drummer. New York. He was sure that place had someone to offer him. The only worry would be in loosing 2D there. Maybe he should invest in a dog collar and drag 2D around by the neck? He chuckles at the idea and sets to work, making the studio a little more comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

On a lonely hill in Essex, in fact the only hill in Essex. Sits an old grey building. It's roof is dominated by two large glass domes. Which sit on the main body of the building, that is for the most part box shaped, and lined by a series of large rectangular windows at each of the corners. At the back jutting out from the body of the building, is a balcony. Attached to the kitchen, it almost gives the impression that it does not actually belong to the building itself. Almost as if the original owners had included it as an after thought. The front of the building is bare, with stark flat concrete walls, interrupted by a small centrally located alcove. That almost hides a large blue door, and which seems to be the only means of entry. Adjacent to the door, sits a large statue. A demonic Pazuzu, that stares off into the distance. It's clawed hand raised as if it is quieting the world and ready to speak. Not a short distance from it, is a path way that leads to a series of steps. Above which is an arch, that leads to another path continuing down to a long driveway. Which snakes it's way round the mountain, and down to a road that leads to anywhere but here. If you were to stand on the driveway and look back up at the building. You would see a sign hanging over the doorway, that reads 'Kong'. Being yellow in color. It seems to be the only thing that, apart from the grass, breaks up the dull drab color of the building itself. Almost bringing promise of any possible life that may be contained therein.

All is quiet at Kong. Broken only by the cawing of ravens that seem to circle the building endlessly. In the graveyard, attached to the grounds of the building. One of the large birds sits on a headstone preening it's wing feathers. It suddenly looks up and cocks it's head to one side. Looking over towards the driveway as if it has just heard something. It suddenly takes flight as a taxi appears and stops out the front of the building. The cars door opens and Murdoc steps out, followed closely by the now ever present 2D. Both men have just returned from America, and taken a taxi straight from the airport, to their new home. The driver opens the boot of the car, and the two men reach in and remove their luggage. Murdoc pays the driver and the taxi pulls away, disappearing once again down the long winding road.

"Honey, I'm home! Mwuah haw, haw." Murdoc chuckles, stretching his arms high above his head, and cracking his spine loudly. 2D hadn't really as yet seen the building, given he had stayed with his Mum and Dad while Murdoc had the place decorated. The young man looks up at it with his mouth slightly agape. He blinks and shakes his head slowly, looking at the building again, not quite sure he was looking at it the right way the first time.

"Wha? Tha's it?" He asks, his voice notably tinged with disgust, turning to Murdoc and jamming his thumb back towards the building. "Tha's where we're gunna be livin'?" He turns back to it and looks again. Scratching his head and not quite believing that this truly was going to be his home from now on. Murdoc drops his arms slowly and looks at the young man incredulously.

"There's just no pleasin' you, is there?" Murdoc snarls and picks up his suit case. He walks steadily over to the young man and drops it into his arms. "Don't ferget the rest, will you." He smiles and pats 2D on the side of the face with his hand, then walks to the front door. 2D staggers a little under the weight of Murdocs bag, then drops it on the ground. Murdoc turns back and glares at him. Before he continues on, opening the door. 2D grabs the handles of both cases and struggles with them into the building. Murdoc stops in the lobby and smiles at his surroundings, happy with how it had turned out. 2D stops just behind him and drops the cases again breathing hard.

"Whatcha got in here, a hotel?" He complains, then stops and looks around him. "Actually, this is nice." He adds, and walks a little around the room. He heads down a small series of steps to the front desk. Before turning back to the proud older man, and scratching his arm nervously. "Where am I sleepin' then?" Murdoc raises his unseen eyebrows and looks at 2D, almost as if he's just realized he was there. He shrugs and folds his arms over his chest.

"I dunno? Don' care either. As fer me. I've already sorted myself out." Murdoc smiles and heads to the underground car park, and the Winnie. 2D follows, not really feeling comfortable enough to be wandering alone in the building. Murdoc looks over his shoulder at the boy and sighs. "Whadda you? A lost puppy or summink? Fuck off!" He snarls and opens the door into the large open area. Heading straight for his wagon. 2D stops in the corridor long enough for the Bassist to disappear, before following him into the car park. He opens the door and looks inside, immediately spotting the Winnie and hearing Murdoc moving around inside. He plunges his hands in his pockets, and moves about the large empty room. Not really knowing what to do with himself. Up until now, he'd for the most part come to rely on Murdoc telling him what to do. Now it seemed Murdoc had all but cut him loose, and the boy couldn't help but to feel somewhat lost. He turns and looks back at the Winnie, seeing a door in the wall, near to where he'd entered the room. Curious, he walks over to it and opens the door. Seeing nothing inside, he smiles and instantly decides this will be his room. Close enough to Murdoc to feel safe, but far enough away to not be under the Bassist feet. He shuts the door and heads back to the Winnie.

"Muds?" 2D calls, knocking on the Winnies door. The door is suddenly flung open and a very annoyed Murdoc, shoves his head out and stares angrily down at the young man. 2D jumps back and stares wide eyed at the Bassist, not too sure he should say anything now, given the mood Murdoc sees to be in.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Murdoc screeches into his face, spittle flying in all directions. 2D cringes away, turning his face to avoid being possibly hit for disturbing the older man. Seeing how he'd already disturbed him, and being absolutely sure if he said anything than what the reason for disturbing him was. 2D swallows hard and draws up as much courage as possible.

"I just wanted ta know if I could take that room ova there, and make it me bedroom Muds?" 2D asks, pointing towards the room from which he'd just come. Murdoc looks up over 2Ds head, in the general area and then back down to the young man on his doorstep.

"I don' give a flyin' crap whatcha do. STOP BUGGIN' ME! Ya pillock." The Bassist screams, then slams the door in 2Ds face. The young man shuts his black hole eyes and takes a very large step backwards and away from the Winnies door. Then turns and walks back to the room he'd chosen for himself. He opens the door again and looks inside.

It's a generous sized room, with a high vaulted ceiling. Much taller than wider. But as far as the young man is concerned, it seems like would be quite comfortable. Once he'd filled it with a bed and some nick-nacks. A rug on the floor, and maybe some posters. He tilts his head to one side and taps a finger on his chin, shutting one eye and trying to picture what it would look like when complete. Slowly in his mind, he sees the room change and evolve. Seeing the bed and rug materialize in the room. A set of shelves on one wall and a television. He scratches his back and nods. Happy with what he saw, as the image fades away again.

"I'm hungry... I fink?" He mumbles to himself and wanders off to see if he can find the kitchen.

In the Winnie. Murdoc is listening to a tape he made, of some of the rappers he'd seen in America. Although he hadn't found a drummer. He had come back fresh with new ideas, and brimming with the confidence, that he was most definitely on the right track. He and 2D had even managed to put a small amount of music, to one of the three songs he had written. He did want to go over one of the others with 2D though. Although thick as he may be, in the Bassists opinion. The young man had really been able to do something a little substantial with the first one. So why not let him play with the other? He was obviously musical and it couldn't really hurt. He hums along to the beat and opens the cupboard door over the sink. Taking out a bottle of Rum and opening it, as he flops down on his bed. The lack of a drummer, was beginning to annoy him. And he was becoming more and more impatient as time wore on. But he didn't want just anybody. The person he chose would have to make his skin tingle, in the same way it had when he saw 2D. Somehow he knew that was important. And knew there was nothing he could really do until he found him, or her. Deciding that right now he may as well get drunk. Better than sitting around listening to 2D go on and on about zombies. That was a conversation he knew he shouldn't of been forced to listen to. If it hadn't of been for the fact he was too drunk to stand up at the time. He would of 'knocked the little blue headed weirdo out'. The Bassist sighs and takes a swig from the Rum bottle, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He lays back closing his eyes, and continues listening to the music. Pumping it's way out of the speakers and filling the Winnie. Maybe he should go for a drive tomorrow? Out of Essex and somewhere else? He settles down further in the bed and decides that he'll just let fate take the wheel. Let his feelings do the driving, and where ever he ends up? That will be where he finds his Drummer.

After having opened all the doors and looked in all the rooms. 2D finds himself finally in the kitchen. He smiles and heads straight for the fridge, opening the door and looking inside. He takes out a small container and opens it. Finding bits and pieces of what you could call salad. He takes it back to the bench and searches for the bread.

"I fink a nice salad sammich would be lovely." He says to the empty room. He turns and looks around, but finds he's still alone and sighs heavily. "Yep. Salad sammich." Eventually finding the bread, he takes two slices and puts them on a small plate. Then returns the bread to the small bread bin and picks up a bit of lettuce from the container. He eyes it suspiciously and decides he doesn't like the look of it, so picks up another piece.

"Eww, this salad ain' very good. It's all... droopy and eww." He complains loudly and eyes another piece. "It ain' s'pose ta bend and flop like that. I fink it's off, or sumfink?" He drops the lettuce back in the container and grimaces. Wiping his hand on the front of his shirt and dropping the container on the bench. He looks at the bread on the plate and slumps his shoulders.

"I don' want dry bread. I wonder if there's sumfink else?" He looks around the room and decides to check all the cupboards. Eventually he finds a box of cereal, and decides to eat that instead. But very quickly discovers the milk has gone off. "EWWWW! Tha' smells worse than Muds socks. Ble'argh!" He carefully drops the off milk in the bin, and picks up the box again. Plunging his hand inside and picking up the cereal with his fingers. Popping a few Shreddies in his mouth and munching happily on them. Turning and heading out of the kitchen, he tries to make his way back to the car park. But somehow gets lost.

"Hey! We have a bowlin' alley." The young man smiles and decides to have a game.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending a rather rough night sleeping on one of the lounges in the lobby. 2D decides to bite the bullet and ask Murdoc to come with him to a bedding store. To buy a bed and some furniture for his room. Murdoc shrugs and tells him he was planning to go out anyway. So after making a quick call, the two climb into a taxi and head off. But bed shopping wasn't what the Bassist had in mind. So he tells the young man he's going for a quick pint, and he'll be back in an hour. So to stay in the shop and wait for him to return. 2D agrees, and continues walking around the shop looking at all the merchandise carefully. Imagining it in the room he'd chose for himself at Kong. Soon he's picked out a nice single bed and side table. Making his way to the linen section. He runs through the different shades and colors, till finally he's bought everything he needs. Then given the store-man Kongs address, so the larger items could be delivered that afternoon. He looks around and finds Murdoc isn't back yet. But remembers he was told to stay, so he makes himself comfortable on one of the lounges and continues to wait. Murdoc eventually returns to the shop. Two hours later. He finds 2D standing in the shops large doorway, talking to a very beautiful young girl. Smiling and adjusting himself, the Bassist runs his hand through his thick fringe and pulls back his shoulders. Walking confidently towards them, oozing with male confidence. He's a little taken aback when the girl looks up at him, smiles at 2D and walks away. He continues his approach, eyebrow raised and ego on the verge of toppling.

"What! Do I smell or summink?" Murdoc snarls, watching the girls exit round a corner. He sniffs his armpit quickly and is a little shocked at what he finds. "Whoa! Well, OK. Maybe I do a bit. Ahem." He pulls his head away and drops his arm, then points with a jagged talon in the direction the girl had left by.

"Allo Muds. Did ya enjoy ya pint?" 2D smiles, interrupting Murdocs train of thought for a second, as he leans down and picks up his bags. Murdoc gives him a fleeting smile and nods sharply, but not interested in engaging the young man in pleasantries, he continues.

"Yeaaaah, ahhh? Who was the tasty bird D?" 2D looks to where Murdoc is pointing, but can't see anyone. So he looks back at the Bassist and shrugs, shaking his head. Murdoc smacks his lips and lowers his finger, sighing in drawn out frustration. "The one you were just talkin' to." He adds, rolling his eyes and tipping his head back a little towards the ceiling. 2D looks again and scratches his head, suddenly he remembers and smiles.

"Oh. I dunno Muds, we woz just talkin'." He replies and smiles back at the Bassist, turning to walk back into the shop to show Murdoc what he'd chose. "I picked some stuff out Muds, wanna see?" Murdoc blinks at the retreating young man, then scratches his head in disbelief.

"Now hang on a minute." He says suddenly and chases the young man up, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him around to face him. "You mean to tell me, this nice bit of scrumpet walked up to you and just started talkin'. And you didn' even bother to get her name and number?!" 2D, being taller than Murdoc, looks down at the frustrated Bassist and shrugs.

"I forgot." He replies and winces a little as Murdocs grip on his arm gets tighter. Giving the young man a visual 'Huh'? He lets the boy go and rests his weight back on his hips. Looking him up and down in total disbelief at what he is hearing. He rights himself again and steps by the boy, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You and I, really need to have a little talk about women I think." He responds. And walks with the young man back to the middle of the shop, explaining everything he knows on the subject. 2D listens and nods every now and then, smiling and taking it all in.

After a while, the young man shows a very bored Murdoc what he'd picked. Before walking back outside with him, to see what Murdoc had really been up to all this time. Standing out the front, the young man looks about for the thing the Bassist said was there for him to see. He eventually gives up and looks down at him, shrugging.

"Where? I don' see nufink." 2D says, Murdoc steps forwards, towards a rather nice looking maroon Pontiac and gestures at it with open arms.

"Tah dah!" He grins, looking back at 2D for a response. "Nice hey?" 2D Steps forwards and looks over the vehicle, not really showing any expression in his face. The young man walks almost all the way around it. And eventually cups his hands on one of the windows, looking inside. Murdoc rolls his eyes and taps his foot impatiently. Arms folded over his chest and still waiting for a reaction.

"It needs a wash. It's all dusty, and I fink it smells." 2D finally answers, "We didn't come here in this Muds. Where didja get it?" Murdoc clenches his jaw and pulls a shaking fist back, as if to punch the young man in the back of the head. But taking a cleansing breath, holds his anger in and lowers his fist, reaching over to open the car door instead.

"No we didn't come here in it. I just bought it you plank. Just shuddup and git in." Murdoc growls. And climbing in himself, starts the engine and pulls the car out onto the road.

"Ya bought it? Where didja get the money Muds?" 2D asks as Murdoc speeds his way down the road and back to Kong. Murdoc doesn't answer straight away, as he's too busy concentrating on driving. He beeps his horn and insults a few of the other drivers, before finally turning to the boy.

"I err? Had some money in my bank account. Why? Did you think I stole it or summink?" Murdoc responds, and turns to flip someone off. 2D turns his attention to the radio. Quietly listening to it instead, and ignoring the aggressive driver beside him. Eventually the car makes it's way up Kong hill, and the cold grey building itself, slowly looms into view.

"I dunno." 2D suddenly says. Murdoc blinks and turns his eyes sharply to the boy. Then back to the driveway in front of him. Steering the car towards the large garage door and slowing down.

"Huh?" The Bassist responds, completely bewildered. He brings the car to a complete stop and turns in his seat to face him. "You dunno what?" 2D turns and faces the Bassist.

"Ya asked me where I f'ought ya got the money. And I said. I dunno." 2D answers, then turns back to face the front of the car. Murdoc clicks his tongue and unbuckles his seat belt.

"D. That was at least ten minutes ago. We finished that conversation. Where were you?" He opens the car door and goes to step out.

"Umm? Heya in the seat next to ya Muds." 2D replies, looking about the cabin of the car and shrugging back at the older man. Murdoc pauses and looks back over his shoulder at the infuriating young man.

"D?" He says quietly to him. 2D smiles back.

"Yes Boss."

"Shuddup!" Murdoc snarls, and continues his journey from the car.

A few days later. Murdoc is chatting to a friend of his down at the local music shop. He mentions to the young man behind the counter, that he's been searching high and low for a drummer. And asks if the young man has any possible candidates he could take a look at. His friend thinks a moment, before going on to tell him about someone his brother had mentioned a while ago. An African American, who happened to work in a record store in London. Telling the Bassist the guy was an amazing Hip Hop artist, and an extremely talented drummer. The young man goes on and explains the Americans story. Drive by shootings, destruction, death, possessions. Murdoc thinks about it and decides it definitely fitted the profile of someone he wanted to meet, not to mention employ. The young man jots down the name and address of the shop. Then tells Murdoc the Americans name. Russel Hobbs. He adds that Murdoc should really check the guy out, adding that he couldn't possibly miss him. And that when the Bassist saw him for the first time, he'd know what he meant. Shoving the piece of paper in his pocket Murdoc thanks him, and heads back to Kong. Deciding that he'd definitely do that.

The next day, 2D is sitting on a chair behind the desk in the lobby. His feet resting on the desk, leaning back and rocking the chair from side to side. As he talks with someone on the other end. Waving his arm about and giggling in a very animated fashion. 2D doesn't see the older man, or realize hes peaked his interest. The Bassist stops on the stairs, leaning against the wall by the elevator, and watches the young man closely. After a while, 2D bids the person on the phone goodbye and hangs up. Taking his feet down from the desk, he finally looks up and sees Murdoc, staring down from the steps at him.

"I didn' see ya there Muds. Didja need the phone? I'm finished now." 2D smiles, standing up and walking away from the desk. Murdoc presses himself from the wall and walks down the stairs. Shoving his hands in the tops of his jeans and looking down at the floor as it passes under his feet as he walks. 2D is almost at the corner and about to step round it, when Murdoc calls out.

"Who were you just talkin' to?" Thinking the young man was probably going to say either his mum or dad, the Bassist stops at the desk and shifts his weight to one hip. Finally looking up from the floor at him. 2D stops and turns, placing his hand on the corner of the wall and picking at the paintwork with his thumbnail. Something inside the young man tells him to say nothing, but he knows he can't not say anything. As that would probably upset the older man.

"My girlfriend." 2D turns and continues his journey round the corner, stepping from view. Murdocs mouth drops open in dumb shock, and he slowly slides his hands from the top of his jeans. After a few seconds, he walks quickly after the boy and catches him up. As 2D is about to open the door that leads to another section of the building.

"Girlfriend!? When did that happen? And why wasn't I told?" Murdoc splutters, grabbing the youth by the arm and spinning him sharply to face him. 2D winces painfully under Murdocs grip and reaches for the older mans hand, still gripping his arm tightly.

"A few days ago, ow." 2D complains. Murdoc grits his teeth and digs his nails in further, making 2D twist painfully and try to pull his arm away. "She used ta come into Norms and buy stuff Muds. She's really nice. OW!" Murdoc finally lets go and folds his arms over his chest, watching the young man rub his arm where he'd grabbed him.

"Really." Murdoc spits at him. 2D looks up from his arm and nods.

"Maybe you'll meet her one day? Can I go now?" Murdoc nods sharply at the boy, who opens the door and quickly retreats into the other room and away from him. Murdoc shakes his head, and turns, walking back to the front desk.

"I'd be surprised if you even knew what to do with a girl. Never mind which way of her was up. Ahaw, haw, haw." The Bassist chuckles, walking past the desk and up the stairs. Heading back to the Winnie.

Standing in the doorway, of 'Big Rick Blacks Record Shack.' Murdoc watches, what could only be described as a living mountain, serving customers and chatting with people. Russel was a large black man. Very generous in size, with broad shoulders and meaty club like hands. Another notable feature, were his vacant white eyes. Remembering what his friend had told him about Russels possession. Murdoc shifts his weight and decides that it must have been a side effect. Everything around the giant man, seems so much smaller in comparison, that Murdoc begins to wonder how someone so large could possibly be a drummer. The sticks would seem like mere toothpicks to him. Surely? But according to his friend, Russel could not only do so. He could bang out a drum solo, that would make the dead cheer for more. Murdocs ears prick up, when he suddenly hears tapping and popping. Looking over at the large man, he sees Russel, tapping out a tune on the desk and making clicking noises with his tongue and cheeks. That was all the Bassist needed to hear. Russel, was his man. Now how to get him back to Kong?

The Bassist steps back outside and walks the short distance up the road to his car. Rummaging around in the glove compartment, he pulls out an old pillow case he'd been using as a rag. Standing up again, he shoves it in his pocket and sits back in the seat. Taking a quick look up the road and back again. He starts the car, and quickly moves it. Parking directly out the front of the shop so as to have a quick get away, once he'd grabbed the large American. He walks back into the shop and waits till the two of them are alone, before making his move.

"Hi. I'm lookin' fer an album. I dunno if you have it though." Murdoc smiles pleasantly, leaning his weight on the counter. The large man looks over at the Bassist and lumbers towards him. Murdoc slips his hand secretly into his pocket and removes the pillow case, getting ready to pounce.

"We got all sorts of albums. If'n yo tell me da name, I'll see if we 'ave it out da back. Ya dig?" Russel replies in a deep booming voice. Murdoc wracks his brain for something unusual, and presses himself back from the counter a little. Moving towards the gap between the counter and the wall.

"It's ahh, pretty old... But it would be good if you do have it. It's ahh a fifties album. Jazz. Called 'Bird and Dizz'." Murdoc smiles. He watches the large man wrinkle his nose in confusion and shrug. The moment Russel turns to check the small stock room behind him. Murdoc dashes behind the counter, and drops the pillow case over the large mans head. Jamming his finger in Russels back and pretending it's a gun.

"Stick 'em up! Err? I mean, yer comin' with me." Murdoc growls, and steers the large man back to the front door of the shop. Once outside, he looks at the car and then at the huge black man, with a pillow case over his head. For a moment he can't help but wonder how he's going to get Russel to fit. But after an immense amount of shoving, pushing and profanity. The large American pops straight in. Making sure the pillow case is still secured over the black mans head. Murdoc starts the car and pulls from the side of the road. Making his way through the traffic, and heading back home to Kong.

"Now. Let me tell you about my band...." Murdoc begins, as he speeds through the streets of London.


	4. Chapter 4

2D is sitting with his girlfriend Paula, at a table outside a small coffee shop. Chatting about this and that, he mentions Murdocs plans of global stardom to the girl. And how he's going to be the singer of the band. She smiles at him and sips her drink, nodding in all the right places, but not really listening to a lot of what the young man is saying.

"Oh yeah. What's the band called?" She asks, looking at the cars as they drive by them, and trying to sound interested. 2D looks up from his drink and smiles at her.

"We don' actually have a name yet. But we have a drummer now. His name's Russel." The young man pauses and stares at the side of his cup, thinking. "I don' fink he likes Muds much?" The Keyboardist shrugs and drops his hands in his lap, shivering a little with cold. Paula regards him with a small grin and takes another sip of her coffee. She liked 2D and thought he was a nice guy. But she still couldn't help but think he was a little dim. 'Pity for someone so cute,' she often found herself thinking.

"You should come ova ta Kong and hear us one day. We're real good. But we still need a guitarist." 2D says suddenly, snapping Paula from her thoughts. She picks up the cup and drains the last of the contents, peering at him from over the rim.

"I play guitar." She mentions almost at a whisper, placing the now empty cup back in the saucer and pushing it slightly away from her. "I s'pose I could come over and give ya a listen." She yawns slightly and rolls her neck on her shoulders. Before planting her elbows on the table, interlacing her fingers in front of her face, resting her chin on them and gazing at the young man seductively. 2D pauses with his mind a complete blank, looking at the attractive young woman in front of him. He grins back at her and looks shyly down at the top of the table, giggling and blushing. Paula grins back, this was one of the things that had attracted her to the young man. You couldn't help but look at a guy like that, and not feel an attraction. But she had heard all the 'We're gunna be huge stars.' stuff before. She knew that most of the time it turned out to be nothing more than a whole lot of hot air. Not stupid enough to allow herself to become too excited by it all, she gives it just the appropriate amount of attention and nothing more.

After having chosen a room for himself at Kong. Russel had sent for his things, and had started setting himself up. Murdoc stood wide eyed at the equipment being delivered and almost cheered. Russel had turned out to be the best choice he could of possibly made. Now Kong had a fully equipped studio, thanks mostly to Russel. The most incredible thing the man had brought with him, was what Russel called 'The Hip Hop machine.' At first glance you could be forgiven for initially thinking it was nothing more than a stack of miscellaneous speakers and sound equipment. But in truth it was, according to Russel, "A hybrid of every drum machine, beatbox, rhythm-track, breakbeat and sample ever created." Was it any wonder, the Bassist rubbed his hands together and grinned at pure delight, that he'd been so clever at finding the large man. The big difference in the two men was obvious almost straight away. Russel was actually a true musician. His knowledge spanned much further afield than a few old records and a whole lot of aggressive talk. Murdoc was the latter. Talented in his own right, and for the most part self taught. Murdoc was a man of words and determination. Full in the belief that he knew what he was doing and didn't need anyone to tell him anything. He was also not the kind of person to let a set back keep him down. The Bassist had his eyes set on the top, and had no intention of letting anyone or anything, prevent him from getting there. Russel, large as he was, was far more restrained. So it was no surprise that it seemed that the harder the large American tried to teach Murdoc what made music, music. The harder and more determined Murdoc was, to push Russels buttons.

"I don't think yer understandin' me RRRRussel." Murdoc drawls, deliberately drawing out the large mans name and making his skin crawl. Russel slits his vacant white eyes and stands toe to toe with the Bassist. Clenching and un-clenching his fists in frustration. Murdoc grins at the sight of the towering man and decides to give him one last push. "Lemme spell it out fer ya, hmm? FUCK OFF!" Murdoc nods his head sharply and stands up, walking from the room whistling happily to himself. Russel slumps his large shoulders and clenches his jaw, watching the irritating green mans exit.

"Asshole." Russel growls to himself, and walks off in the other direction.

Making his way back to his bedroom, the large man sighs and presses open the door. Lumbering over to his bed and sitting down on the end of it. The bed groans and complains under his bulk, but is largely ignored by him. He reaches out with a meaty hand for a nearby cardboard box. One of last two remaining boxes delivered to Kong, containing the Drummers possessions, that are yet to be emptied. He tears off the masking tape and opens the box, taking out a few things and placing them on the floor around his feet. Once the box is empty, Russel tosses the box towards the door and stands up, picking up the objects at his feet and placing them around the room. Finally done, Russel walks to the door and turns, looking back into the room and smiling with the result. He can't help but think how strange it was that for the first time, in a long time, he finally felt safe. For the life of him he couldn't work out exactly how Murdoc had been able to convince him to stay. Given the bizarre green man had in a way kidnapped him. But now he was here and comfortable, he didn't really see any reason to leave. Now if only he could convince Murdoc to stop being so pig headed about things and just let him do what he knows he can do.

Murdoc is making his way through the lobby and back to his Winnie, when 2D walks in the front door with his girlfriend Paula close behind him. A tall, pale, skinny girl, with shoulder length, scraggy brown hair, full lips and a very bored expression etched in her face. Murdocs sexual interest is immediately brought to attention, and he almost trips over his own feet, taking in the sight of her. He covers his slip with a quick-step and smiles at her, bowing low and winking.

"Well hello there. And who might you be?" The Bassist grins, showing rows and rows of shark-like teeth. She raises a thin eyebrow and grins back, licking her lips and showing just a hint of interest in him back, but keeping in mind 2D was standing right next to her.

"Allo Muds. This is me Girlfriend..." 2D begins to say, but is cut off by Paula stepping forwards and taking Murdocs hand in hers, bringing her face close to the Bassists and pushing her breast towards him for a closer look.

"Paula. Nice to meet you." She purrs, Murdoc looks down at her hand, then lets his eyes travel to the presented cleavage, pausing for a bit more than a breath at the nicely sized breasts. Before once again bringing his gaze up to meet hers. He shifts the weight on his feet slightly, as his groin tingles in urgency at his proximity to her.

"MMMurdoc. And I haffta say it's more than a pleasure to meet you to, Eh." Murdoc purrs back, he glances briefly over at 2D, who is looking at the both of them quizzically with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she plays guitar Muds." 2D says, stepping forwards to stand closer to the both of them. Murdoc finally lets Paulas hand go and steps back with a shrug. Looking over the girls shoulder in the direction of the car park corridor.

"That's nice." He continues on his way, leaving the two of them standing by the steps. "Err? S'cuse me won't you, I just haffta... err? Do some shit. MMM, yep." Murdoc calls, briefly spinning on his heel to look back at them, before turning back and heading out the door. Once out of sight, the Bassist cups himself and heads straight for his wagon. Muttering something under his breath about 'workin' out a bit of frustration.'

2D takes Paula for a brief tour around Kong, before ending up in the studio and playing a few samples of the songs, that he and Murdoc had been working on. Russel having confiscated some of the music, so that he could work on it alone, meant that he could only show the girl a couple of things. Paula listens, but keeps looking behind her, as if waiting for someone. 2D talks almost to himself, given Paulas obvious distraction. About he and Murdocs journey to America, and some of the things he'd seen while over there. Paula nods occasionally and smiles, but quickly turns her attention back to the door. After a while, the door opens and Murdoc enters the room. He sees the girl and gives her a wink, sitting down on a chair, and placing one of his heavily booted feet on the edge of one of the mixing boards.

"Soooo." Murdoc drawls, interlacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back on the chair. "2D said you were... a guitarist?" Paula shrugs and nods quietly back. Pointing to a guitar on the floor by the desk, Murdoc asks her to give him a sample of what she can do. She picks it up and sits back, resting the guitar on her leg and playing a simple tune she knew. 2D smiles giving her encouragement, but Murdoc doesn't seem to show any real interest, or seems all that impressed. Although good, he doesn't get that same tingle he was looking for. Like he had when he'd seen 2D and Russel. She wasn't the one. He smiles and grunts when she finishes, looking down and studying his talons.

"Yeah. That's lovely." He growls softly, almost to himself. Then looking back up to the girl he smiles. "I'll err? Talk to the other two and see what we can come up with. OK?" He grins, copping another eyeful of cleavage as Paula returns the guitar to the floor beside the desk he's sitting at. Russel, who had stepped in unnoticed and was sitting in a chair in the corner near the door, stands and opens the door for Paula and 2D as they exit. He walks over to Murdoc and stands by him.

"She wasn' too bad at'chully." Russel says to the Bassist, looking a little displeased at Murdoc having his foot where it is on the mixing board. Murdoc doesn't seem to hear him, or even to of noticed the Drummer in the room. Still leaned back on the chair with his hands behind his head, rocking back and forth while lightly chewing on the inside of his cheek. Russel begins to wonder if Murdoc hadn't heard him and goes to repeat himself, tapping Murdoc on the shoulder with a finger.

"Pfft! I could of done better if both my arms had been torn off in a tragic accident, and I only had my feet to play with." The Bassist grumbles suddenly. Russel furrows his brow at the image and sits in a chair next to him.

"Whatcha lookin' fo den?" He asks him, almost annoyed. The Bassist turns a little in his seat to face Russel, then looks back towards the door the couple had left by. Turning back he sighs and raises his shoulders to his ears.

"I s'pose she'll haffta do fer now." He replies, waving it off. "We can always replace her later, when summink better comes along." He smiles as he thinks about the girls cleavage and almost chuckles to himself. Russel shakes his large head and stands up, lumbering from the room and heading for the kitchen for a snack, and leaving the Bassist with his thoughts. 2D Rings Paula the next day, telling her she's in.


	5. Chapter 5

After a heated argument, which nearly results in Russel picking Murdoc up and shoving him backwards through a wall, feet first. Murdoc finally gives in and lets the large American take some more of the songs he and 2D had been working on. Allowing him to work some magic of his own into them. In the meantime, Paula has begun working as the bands new guitarist. And 2D, now happy that Paula is there almost all the time, has begun working harder to make his voice sound better. Murdoc being Murdoc, looks around at all the hard working people around him and shrugs. Pleased at having a very nice piece of totty wandering around the place, he works on getting said bit of totty into his bed.

Taking every opportunity to smile at Paula, and give himself every excuse to be as close to her as he can. He pays no attention to the fact that although 2D might think he was being friendly, a certain other person can see right through him. Watching the Bassist whispering suggestive things to the girl when he and her think they are alone, and flirting with her endlessly. Russel isn't so naive as to assume Murdoc was up to anything, but no good. One day, after listening to the two of them giggling out on the balcony. Russel decides he's had enough, and storms out to give Murdoc a piece of his mind. Paula looks up at the large man as he approaches, so she stands up and wanders back to 2Ds room.

"Man. Yo can' do dis ta the little guy. Dats his Girlfriend, doncha 'ave no shame?" Russel growls, towering over the Bassist, and doing his best not to completely loose his temper. Murdoc looks around the empty balcony, feigning innocence.

"What are you suggestin' Hobbs? Can I help it if we get along? I'm bein' nice to the girl. I would of thought you'd be pleased, that at least I'm not bein' rude to her." Murdoc responds, indignantly standing up. Russel slits his vacant eyes and juts out his chin, still glaring angrily at the Bassist. He's not taken in for a second, and can see that Murdoc really just doesn't care.

"Ya don' at'chully thin' I dunno whacha doin. Yo leave dat girl alone, or I'm goin'a mess yo up. Ya dig?" Russel growls, waving his fist mere inches from Murdocs crumpled nose. The Bassist regards the fist for a second, before yawning and waving the threat off. Completely unconcerned as to what Russel thinks about anything, whatsoever.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go back to yer burger, or whatever it was you were eatin'." He snarls, waving Russel away and turning his back on him. He looks out over the balcony at the large land fill site, that dominates the landscape behind Kong. Waiting for the Drummer to get the idea that this conversation, is now over. Russel shakes his head with disgust, and heads back to the kitchen. Somehow hoping his threat had worked, and 2D would no longer have anything more to worry about. Not that the young man had even noticed.

After a few days, Russel does begin to get the impression that his threat had indeed worked. Murdoc seems not to be taking any interest in the girl any more, and this means the large man can stop following them, and get back to concentrating on the music. Murdoc of course has not backed down, he has really just been much more careful about the when and where, he decides to continue his flirting with Paula. Keeping his head down when he knows Hobbs is watching him, and ensuring that he gives the Drummer the impression he truly is behaving. 2D, is still blissfully unaware he has a problem.

Eventually Murdoc does take time to get back to doing what he does best. Getting people interested in what he's doing. He gets in touch with a few people he knows, and plays them some of the songs he and the band had recorded. Russel still complaining that Murdoc hadn't given him a chance to finish tweaking some of the music. Murdoc uses the opportunity to snap back that if Russel hadn't spent so much time playing junior detective, he'd of done it, and wouldn't be complaining right now. He then smiles and tells the large man to relax, he knows what he's doing and not to worry about it.

"Doncha, thin' it'd be a good idea, ta let us in on ya schemes?" Russel snarls, just inches from Murdocs face. Murdoc blinks and leans forward a little more, their noses practically touching.

"Well, no. I have it all worked out. By the way, have you been eatin' garlic? Pee' ew." Murdoc steps back and walks away, leaving the Drummer to fume.

Murdoc is at the front desk, talking on the phone to one of his contacts and feeding him the, 'Greatest band in the world, you'd be a complete moron to miss out on it,' line. When Paula walks into the room and past him, wearing a very short mini skirt. She smiles at the Bassist and continues on her way, heading to Kongs bathroom. Murdoc watches Paulas exit, paying extra attention to the way the girls bum wiggles, as she walks. He grins to himself and hangs up the phone, not even bothering to bid the person on the other end 'goodbye', and quickly follows the girl.

Stepping into the bathroom and listening, he walks over to the toilets and makes sure there is no one else in any of the other stalls, before knocking on the door of cubical three.

"Occupied." Paula answers. Murdoc grins and clears his throat.

"Yeah, but I'm sure there's room enough in there fer two." He chuckles, and waits to see the response. He hears a click, and the door slowly swings open. Murdoc has one final look around the room, slides in and closes the door behind him, locking it again.

Russel finishes one of the tracks he's been working on and gets up, shaking the sleepiness from his legs, he decides to head off to the toilet, before starting the next one. Making his way slowly to Kongs bathroom, he begins to wonder where Murdoc has been all day. The Drummer opens the bathroom door and heads for the toilet cubicals. Almost instantly he hears a low moan. Stopping, he listens and realizes it's Murdocs voice coming from the next stall. He wrinkles his nose in disgust and is about to bang on the wall and tell the Bassist to go and masturbate in his Winnie instead, when he suddenly hears Paulas voice coming fro the same stall. Enraged, the Drummer walks out of his stall and stands directly in front of the one the two are in. He kicks the door in and instantly finds Paula bent over the toilet seat, with her mini skirt pulled up and her knickers about her ankles, Murdoc behind her, with his pants down around his knees. Russel grabs Murdoc by the throat and slams him up against the wall, pinning him there.

"Git da fuck out!" The Drummer snarls at Paula, jabbing a thumb towards the bathroom door. Paula quickly pulls up her knickers and with tears of embarrassment in her eyes, races from the room.

"Now Hobbs, it's not what you think." Murdoc gasps, trying to prise himself free of the Drummers tight grip. But Russel isn't hearing him. Enraged that Murdoc didn't listen and would do this to the poor simple minded 2D, and furious that the Bassist treated him like a fool. He pulls his fist back and smashes it into the Bassists face, the distinct crunching of bone breaking. Echoing around the bathroom, as Murdocs nose once again falls victim. Russel pulls back his fist again and again. Slamming it into the Bassists broken nose five times in total, before dropping the unconscious limp body on the floor of the cubical. Russel turns and storms from the bathroom, heading back to his bedroom and slamming the door. Not wanting to have anything to do with either one of them, for the rest of the night.

Paula, scared of what Russel might say to 2D, decides to get in first and try to sweet talk the poor boy around. But 2D is far too hurt by what he hears to actually hear most of what the girl says, and walks out on her. Heading to the balcony to spend the night alone and crying, heart broken and confused. Russel finds him the next morning and gives the boy a little comfort and sympathy. Explaining to him what he'd found. He's not at all surprised when 2D tells him to leave him alone. The large man does what he's asked, and lets him sort himself out.

All of Kong is still for the rest of the day. No one does any work, as everyone is spending time alone. 2D locked in his bedroom, barring Paula from any entry. Murdoc locked up tight in his Winnie, with all the doors and windows shut, blinds drawn. Russel in his bedroom, listening to his music through his headphones. Leaving Paula on the balcony wondering what will happen next.

The next morning, Murdoc calls them all to the kitchen for a meeting. Standing there with two black eyes, he makes the announcement that Paula is out of the band. The girl stares dumbfounded at the Bassist, then looks over at the other two. Almost as if expecting help. But finds 2D still depressed, with his eyes cast down at the surface of the table, and Russel still glaring angrily at her and Murdoc. She screams abuse at Murdoc, who just screams abuse back. Then grabs her things and leaves, threatening that she'll make them all pay for this. 2D finally looks up at Murdoc and sighs heavily.

"Why didja do it Muds?" He asks, his voice still croaky from all the crying. Murdoc looks down at him and shrugs without an ounce of compassion.

"Because she was a crap guitarist, and I know we can do a lot better without her." He responds, turning and beginning to walk away from the table and back out into the corridor.

"No." 2D calls, shaking his head and making the Bassist stop and look back at him. "Why didja sleep wif her? She woz mine." Murdoc clicks his tongue and licks the corner of his mouth.

"D. If she cared about ya, she wouldn' of. Besides, she was crap anyway. I did you a favor. Best put it out of yer head. OK." The devious Bassist gives him a fleeting smile and continues on out the door. Russel watches him go, staring at the closing door and not at all believing what he just heard.

"Dat guy is unbelievable." He remarks and moves closer to 2D, who continues staring down at the surface of the table. He pats the poor distraught young man on the back, letting him know he wasn't all alone. Before standing and heading back to the studio. 2D looks up after a while and finds he's alone. Staring at the wall, he runs through what the Bassist had said and decides for the most part, it was true. If she had cared, nothing Murdoc had done would of worked. Still, it also told him a lot about the way Murdoc worked. And he knew that next time, he'd better consider paying more attention to what was going on around him. Especially if Murdoc was involved.


	6. Chapter 6

Sick and tired of chasing people around, and knowing that unless he found a guitarist and soon this would be a complete disaster, Murdoc decides to give 'lettin' them come to me' a try. Picking up a 'New Musical Express' from the front desk, the Bassist turns to the back page and heads back to the studio room. He dials the number of the magazine with the idea that placing a want ad on the back page of the magazine, may be the best way to get the ball rolling. He reads out how he would like the ad worded to the lady on the phone, in such a way that he was sure he would only get serious people interested.

"Good sense of humour required. Hippies and time wasters, need not apply. Ya got all that?" Murdoc asks the lady, he listens as she reads the ad back to him and nods. "Yep. Thaaat's the one. Thanks luv, bye." Hanging up he claps his hands together and looks over at Russel, who is hunched over the mixing board, eating Chinese take away from a plastic container. The large man barely looks up to notice Muds has finished on the phone, and is now staring at him.

"So do ya fink it'll help Muds?" 2D asks, peering around the large man from the other side of him. Murdoc raises an eyebrow, looking for the young man, but not actually seeing him anywhere.

"Oh there you are." Murdoc points out, when he finally spots him hidden behind Russels bulk. Russel looks up finally, realising Murdoc is making yet another joke about his size, and growls. But the Bassist just grins at him and waves it off. "Couldn't hurt D. I mean, we don't seem to be getting' anywhere just sittin around here." Murdoc answers the young mans inquiry, and watches Russel shovel another forkful of noodles into his mouth.

"I s'pose." 2D mutters, then tries to look around the large man again. "Do ya fink we'll haffta wait long?" He asks, furrowing his brow. Murdoc shrugs and picks up an empty take away container, dropping it at Russels feet.

"Eh? Who can say D?" He replies, then sits down next to the Drummer and turns his attention to tormenting him instead. "How many of these things have you eaten today?" He asks, pointing to the container on the floor. Russel stops chewing and looks down to where Murdoc is pointing. He swallows and picks up another forkful of noodles.

"Four. Not dat I'm at'chully countin'." He replies, and shovels the noodles into his mouth, turning away again. Murdoc nods and smiles deviously. Deciding to shift into a different gear altogether. The Bassist leans forwards and reaches across the mixing board in front of Russel, who seems far too busy eating to really be paying any attention. Attempting to grab the headphones the large man had been using, so that he can listen to a track he'd been working on that day. Suddenly the Bassists hand is engulfed by the Americans meaty paw. A wave of panic involuntarily passes through the Bassist, as it occurs to him that if Russel was to squeeze right now, he could literally smash every bone in his precious hand. Murdoc swallows down the sickening sensation instantly, and looks up into the vacant eyes of the Drummer, who is glaring back at him.

"What? Are we datin' now or summink?" Murdoc quips, hoping to annoy the Drummer into letting go. Russel pushes Murdoc and his hand away in disgust at the thought, and growls softly.

"Wha? No way man! And yo can leave dat alone, I ain' finished it yet." Russel growls, and continues eating Determined not to let the older man put him off his meal. Murdoc leans back in his chair and away from him, giving off the impression that he doesn't really care. He'd listened to some of it before, when Russel had slipped out to go to the toilet. He hadn't been all that impressed. 'Too much of that Hip-Hoppy shit fer my liking really'. But he did have to admit, if only to himself, that the large man had made quite a difference to what had originally been laid down. 'So it isn't a total loss I suppose'.

"Can't we jus' listen to it anyway please? I'd really like ta hear it Russ." 2D asks quietly from the other side of the large man. Russel slumps his shoulders and sighs, giving in. 2D at least had bothered to say please.

"I've laid down mos' of it. But wit'out a lead, it don' sound as good as it could. An' as I said, it ain' finished, so ya gotta take dat inna consideration. Ya dig?" Russel replies and switches the board over, so the music comes out of the speakers, rather than through the phones. 2D listens quietly from his side of the room, and Murdoc stares vacantly at the ceiling. Russel looks from one to the other, and can't help but feel that somehow, the two mens roles have reversed. The tape stops and Russel flips the switch back, waiting for the mens thoughts, on what he had done so far.

"I liked that." 2D smiles, Russel smiles back and turns to Murdoc. But the Bassist continues staring at the ceiling.

"MMM. Interestin'." Murdoc finally answers. Russel raises an eyebrow and looks up to where Murdoc is looking, then back down at him in the chair.

"Wha? Whacha jus' heard, or da ceilin?" "Russel snarls sarcastically. Murdoc rocks the chair back and forth, still intent on studying the ceiling tiles. Knowing that the uncomfortable pause he was presenting was grating on the large mans nerves.

"MMM." Is all the answer Russel receives. He clenches his fists for a moment and sucks a quick breath, trying not to loose his patience with the irritating Bassist.

"Is dat all yo haffta say? Int'restin'?" Russel splutters, almost at breaking point. Murdoc had been needling him almost constantly for days now, and he was finally beginning to wear down. Murdoc eventually takes his eyes from the ceiling and looks at him. He can see the twitch that has developed in Russels temple, and the veins throbbing madly in his neck. So he knows it's just a matter of time before the large man completely loses control.

"Well, that. And it sounds like it's not finished of course." Murdoc shrugs and stands up, slowly moving across the room and away from the boiling ball of anger. Russel grits his teeth hard, trying desperately not to loose control. Murdoc watches in delight, mentally counting down as Russels face seems to go a deep purple.

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT FINISHED!!!! I ALREADY TOL' YO DAT!!! Dat's why I didn' wan' ya ta hear it yet!!" Russel explodes, the veins in his neck pumping madly, and looking as though they were about to explode through the skin. 2D yelps and dives from his chair, hiding behind a piano in the corner, expecting the two men to come to blows. But Murdoc stands silently watching the heavily breathing man in the chair by the mixing board. Completely unmoved. He'd been expecting the explosion all along, so he wasn't really all that startled when it had happened. This of course just pushes the Americans buttons even further, and instantly the rage builds to boiling again.

"Weeeell, there you go then." He remarks calmly. And turning on his heel, Murdoc walks from the studio and out into the small kitchen area, humming happily to himself. Russel stares at the Bassists back as he leaves the room, a small twitch developing in the corner of his eye. 2D slowly lifts his head from behind the piano, hoping the silence meant it was all over. Suddenly Russel lets out a low rumbling scream, as he vents all the frustration at once. 2D stares wide eyed at him and ducks again. Murdoc is standing out in the corridor, leaning against the wall. He hears the blood-curdling call and chuckles, smiling evilly to himself. Satisfied with the outcome, he puts his head down and continues on his way.

"Heh, heh. Gotcha Hobbs. Ya interferin' fat git." The Bassist grins to himself, as he moves along.

The next morning the three men are sitting in the studio kitchen. Murdoc watching in pure fascination, as Russel is trying to explain to 2D what the Hip Hop Machine is. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, and all three men look up and at it. Murdoc furrows his brow and growls softly when he notices that both Russel and 2D, simultaneously continue that look round to him.

"Oh right. I'll get it then shall I?" He snarls, rolling his eyes and getting up. The Bassist marches to the door and snatches it open, hoping to startle whoever happened to of been standing there. But he finds the corridor completely empty, aside from a large ten foot high freight container, with a FedEx sticker plastered across the side of it. Thinking it was another box of Russels goodies, Murdoc gets behind the box and pushes it into the center of the room.

"Mail call, fer a Mr RRRRRussel Hobbs heh, heh." The Bassist jokes, stepping from behind the box and joining the other two in front of it. But Russel shrugs and explains it's not his. Murdoc scratches his head, and all three men stand there like statues, looking at it as if waiting for it to answer. 2D squints at it and tips his head to his shoulder, trying to read the label on the side of the box closest to him.

Suddenly there is a cracking sound and the front of the box flies open, slamming to the ground at their feet. A small Japanese girl steps out and bows low, then starts talking excitedly to them in Japanese. Given all three men don't speak a word of the language, they blink stupidly at her until she stops. The young girl rolls her eyes and walks back into the crate, coming back with a lead guitar. She smiles and unleashes a massive riff, almost blasting the men clear across the room. Finishing with a Karate kick just inches from Murdocs face, she bows politely once again and says just one word.

"Noodle." Murdoc stands silently, his eyes sparkling like fiery gemstones, as a tingling sensation ripples it's way up and down the full length of his spine. He'd found her. He'd found his lead guitarist. The men introduce themselves to the young girl and invite her to sit down with them. She smiles politely and takes a seat next to Murdoc, who makes a point of moving himself a little away from her. She watches him with interest, as he seems to be the most interesting of them. Given he had green skin of course.

The four of them start talking about a name for the band. Noodle looking from one man to the next. Smiling in fascination at Murdoc when he looses his temper and starts threatening 2D, obviously finding the green man humorous. Eventually after Murdoc looses his cool one last time and screams that he "doesn't give a toss what they are called, so long as he gets to bare his arse at the world", Noodle stands up and, after a bit of a struggle manages to make it clear to Russel, suggests the name Gorillas. So Murdoc writes it down on a notebook in front of him on the table, as a possibility. A few more names are passed back and forth, but Murdoc has spent most of the time staring at the name Noodle had suggested. Something about the word just seemed to click in his head. He stares silently at it on the page, and decides to make a small adjustment. Not quite willing to give full credit to her, so giving himself the final say.

"Gorillas...? Noooo, Gorillaz. Eh. That's perfect." He chuckles, emphasising the "Z" in an elaborate flourish on the page in front of him. The band at that very moment, had finally been born.


End file.
